


Accepting Things As They Are

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Tucker's thoughts after season 5. Justin has returned from New York. Someone has news. How will everyone take it? Sequel to: 'Finally Understanding.'





	Accepting Things As They Are

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Tucker's POV

 

I don't know much about Jennifer's family, but I do know that she has a son named Justin and a daughter named Molly. Justin is my age, and Molly is a few years younger. I bet that when Justin found out his mother was dating me, he almost had a stroke.

 

Even though I've had the pleasure of meeting both Justin and Molly, I don't know what to make of them. Jennifer told me from the very beginning, that their family was a little on the strange side. What I expected, was not what I got. I got a lot more.

 

I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. I'm just saying that I'm surprised. Jennifer told me from the beginning that Justin is gay, and asked me if I had a problem with it. I told her that there are different types of love. She smiled at me, and then kissed me.

 

I have only gotten to see Justin a few times, but each time I do, I can tell he feels weird around me. I mean, come on. What the hell are you supposed to say to the man that your mother is dating, when he's your age? I wouldn't know what to say either.

 

So I just try to make it easier on him, the few times we have been around each other. We talk about work, and friends. We talk about Jennifer and Molly. Justin asked me what my intentions were toward his mother, and I can tell that he is protective of her.

 

So I explained to Justin that I love his mother, and that if it's in the cards, that one day I might join their family by marrying Jennifer. Justin said that he was glad we were talking about it, instead of having to find out after it had already taken place.

 

So in that little bit of time, I started to get to know Justin. I spend time with Molly, and she is the only person who mentioned Justin's lover, uh, well husband now. I'm pretty sure that they thought I would freak out if they talked about Justin being with Brian.

 

It doesn't freak me out. I just don't understand how another man does it for him. But hey, it's none of my business. I have no problem with Justin being gay, since a few of my friends are gay too. I have no problem accepting things as they are.

 

I just wish that Justin didn't feel the need to hide Brian, and not bring him to a family dinner, or any other family-oriented event. I've spoken to Jennifer about it, and she said that Justin doesn't want to make me feel uncomfortable around them.

 

So I told her that some of my friends are gay, and that as long as neither one of them make a pass at me, then we have no problems. So Jennifer spoke to Justin, and yesterday all of us sat down to dinner. I got to meet Brian, and he is a pretty pleasant guy, which makes me wonder why Jennifer's friend Debbie calls him an ass all the time.

 

So all in all, the meal was great, and I think that everyone had a great time. I see how affectionate Brian and Justin are, and I feel special for being able to see them share their love with each other. I'm glad they don't have to worry about censoring themselves, or offending anyone.

 

I feel that in time, maybe Molly, Justin, Brian and I, might become friends. I don't know if it will happen, but I hope that it will. I look forward to getting to know everyone in their combined family, and I hope that when and if Jennifer and I decide to get married, everyone will be behind us.

 

The End.


End file.
